


This, At Least

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Castiel to relax is a very difficult task indeed. Balthazar is up to the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This, At Least

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4802795385/supernatural-balthazar-castiel-for).

Balthazar eases Castiel into relaxation, a difficult task these days. The tension of the war they’re losing remains tight in Castiel’s shoulders, even as Balthazar chuckles and tries to laugh it out of existence.

Castiel’s skin is as hot as fire beneath his fingertips. He murmurs his name, so that Castiel’s eyes pierce him with their constant suspicion. “I solemnly swear I’m not up to no good,” he says. Castiel doesn’t appear to understand the reference. Unsurprising.

“Trust me,” he advises, and it’s a turn-on when Castiel appears to listen, closing his eyes as Balthazar’s hand slides between his smooth thighs to cup his limp cock. With gentle attention it hardens under his touch, lengthening as Balthazar strokes it. He finds Castiel watching him again, and it is difficult not to preen under the attention. If he had known that this was all it took to regain Castiel’s single-minded focus, he would have done it a long time ago.

Once Castiel is hard, Balthazar lowers his head to take the tip of his cock into his mouth, covering the rest with his hand as he sucks and teases on the top. It’s enough to make Castiel groan and shiver beneath him - as if this is all new, still a virgin, still innocent. It makes Balthazar suck harder and slide down further, taking on more. This is something he can offer that Castiel’s pet humans won’t. He can make Castiel moan and fall apart; he can happily own his destruction.


End file.
